Mangemort, job à mi-temps
by Skaelds
Summary: D'un côté on a Rabastan Lestrange qui se plaint de son statut de Prof à Poudlard, alors qu'Augustus nous fait une fixette sur le lait, que Bellatrix passe son temps à éventrer les elfes ou bien qu'ils s'enfilent des shots d'Avada pendant leurs heures de libre. (Inspiré de Mangemortologie)


**Hey !**

 **Disons que c'est un petit morceau particulier de la vie de Rabastan Lestrange - vous voyez un peu comme les fanarts fait pour des fictions - et bien c'est une fanfiction de Mangemortologie d'Eve et Z'oda !**

 **(Prière de déposer son cerveau à l'entrée)**

 **Rendons à César ce qui est à César, L'Avada ni le Vodka-truc ne m'appartient pas mais le Slyther-truc si. Même si je me doute que c'est connu et déjà vu x'D**

* * *

 **L** ait ou Laid ?

\- Vous croyez que ça aurait été comment dans le camp d'en face ? Demande pensivement Rosier.

\- TRAHISON !

\- Disgrâce... L'esprit du ma-

\- Ta gueule ! Lui lance Bellatrix avant de se retourner vers Rosier. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse, demande-t-elle d'un air suspicieux. Tu comptais y aller ?

\- Non mais faut avouer que la question se pose, intervint Wilkes. Parce que bon les sang-de-bourbe ça va une minute mais ce qu'on nous avait pas dit dans le contrat c'est que y'avait option ménage et paperasse à côté.

\- Alors que chez le vieux on pourrait buter simplement tout les mangemorts. Peinard, rêve Mulciber une main serrée sur son verre.

Alors que Bellatrix enfle à la manière d'un crapaud-buffle – faudrait peut-être penser à lui dire qu'elle ressemble à la Weasley ( pour celui qui en aura le courage ) on se tait en levant les mains en l'air. Innocence incarnée.

\- Non mais après c'est juste une question en l'air, hein comme ça... se justifie l'autre. Pas que je pense à quitter le maître non-non...

On hausse tous un sourcil. Comme si c'était une solution.

Pas le choix de toute façon – c'est le genre d'engagement qui ressemble au mariage, en pire. Pour la vie, pas question de se barrer en souriant.

Et puis parce qu'ils nous accepteraient en face ?

\- Ça doit être pareil, finit par trancher Malefoy. Sûrement parce qu'il veut pas être en reste et qu'il se fait chier depuis tout à l'heure à son poste d'observation.

Enfin poste d'observation... Disons qu'on lui a dit qu'il fallait surveiller qui entrait qui sortait dans la Grande Salle alors qu'on a viré à coup de Doloris les petits curieux. Mais ça nous fait marrer à le voir sursauter à chaque bruit.

Donc.

Autre excuse pour le virer de la conversation – quoi que ce serait plutôt à Bellatrix de jarter. Toujours en train de casser l'ambiance celle-là. Et je dis pas que c'est parce qu'elle est une femme hein.

Quoi que...

\- En plus on serait même pas autorisé à buter les mangemorts, vu que ce serait pas « légal » commente Avery. Raison de plus.

\- Pas même une petite torture ?

\- Rien. Nada, insistais-je. Tout les avantages en moins.

\- Et parce que c'est quoi les inconvénients ? S'énerve Bellatrix en nous fusillant du regard.

Comme d'habitude quoi. Ah attention hein je ne dis pas qu'elle est toujours en colère.

…

Juste que Rodolphus doit encore s'en taper la tête contre les murs de l'avoir épousée. Ah. Ça je lui avais dit, « Epouse Narcissa tu verras profite avant Malefoy, une vie tranquille » mais non. Soit-disant qu'il en était amoureux.

Qu'elle lui plaisait.

Que c'était réciproque.

…

N'importe quoi.

Il aurait dû suivre mon exemple : pas de femme ? Pas de problème. Bon après pour les petits … désagréments eh bien...

Faîtes pas vos St-Nitouches, à quoi vous croyiez que servaient les Sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Honnêtement on aurait eu plus de chance d'avoir le garçon de notre côté s'il avait été dans notre camp dès le départ, reprend pensivement Travers en se grattant le menton.

\- Et comment tu voulais que ça se fasse ?

\- Je suis sûre que le Seigneur a pensé immédiatement à ça quand il est allé chez les Potter, ironise-t-elle. Mon ennemi ! Et si je l'adoptais ?

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça...

\- Ton problème tu vois c'est que tu es trop pessimiste. Imagine avoir l' élu comme mangemort ! ajoute Rosier enthousiaste.

\- Tout les problèmes – pfiouh. Réglés.

Elle hausse un sourcil, pas tout à fait convaincue.

\- Et qui se serait chargé de son éducation ?

\- Rogue. C'est vrai quoi il est censé être professeur non ?

\- Même pour Potter je lui souhaite pas ça frissonne Travers. Rogue. Faut déjà être taré pour se le farcir pendant les réunions alors chaque jour de l'année ? Pendant onze ans ?

\- Rabastan ? Après tout il est prof aussi non ?

Je fusille Wilkes du regard. Mais où il a vu que je ferais une baby-sitter pour survivant déprimé ?

\- Bellat-.. Ouais non, faut pas pousser mémé. Lucius ?

\- Le travail au ministère me prend tout mon temps, crâne-t-il d'un air fier.

Rappel subtil que les autres cautionnaient les boulots de merde. Toute en finesse.

\- Le maître alors ? Propose Rodolphus, l'air intéressé.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que tu le vois lui apprendre à compter ou lire ? Ça se passerait comment, A, B, C, D je te tue, E, F, G, H tes parents sont morts ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je disais : pessimiste. Tu as déjà pensé à consulter ? Non parce que tu sais on croit que c'est rien au départ mais après ça enfle ça enfle et c'est comme un gros bouton – sauf que ça s'éclate pas. Et, paf. Un mangemort de moins pour racler le manoir.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Incrédule.

\- Depuis quand tu t'improvises psycho-mage toi ? rétorquais-je.

Il esquisse une sorte de sourire tordu – fallait dire qu'un sourire pour lui c'était déjà un miracle en soi – en haussant les épaules.

\- Les missions se font rares en ce moment... se défendit-il.

Silence.

\- Et sinon il en penserait quoi le Maître ?

.

.

.

Je suis en train d'évaluer les statistiques.

Selon vous, 90 ou 100 pour cent de chance que je finis la journée le crâne éclaté contre mon bureau ?

…

Merci. Sans l'aide du Maître en plus – alors qu'il se fait toujours une joie d'envoyer des patients aux médico-mages. Comme quoi. On ne pourra plus dire qu'il ne soucie pas du monde sorcier.

Enfin bref.

Le problème vous dîtes ? Le problème c'est que je n'ai aucune idée si la nouvelle génération se lance un défi pour savoir laquelle est la plus stupide d'années en années mais là, j'en tire mon chapeau. Tant de conneries dans si peu de personnes ça en dépasse toute limites.

Ah-ah je vous entend douter d'ici. Très bien – très bien, preuves à l'appui.

On commence par un Poufsouffle – parce que c'est bien connu c'est la maison poubelle. Non mais faut dire Gryffondor encore on peut comprendre ses valeurs, le courage tout ça tout ça d'accord c'est des crétins mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils manquent de ça.

Quoiqu'en voyant Petitgrew... On se demande ce que le Choixpeau fume avant les répartitions.

Puis Serdaigle – là encore, l'intelligence tout ça. Valorisable.

Serpentard, n'en parlons pas. (Quoi que c'est assez péjoratif d'associer un serpent à l'ambition, c'est vrai comme si on avait voulu depuis le départ qu'on soit considérés comme me mauvais côté alors que bordel on y rentre à onze ans)

Mais Poufsouffle ?

Rien que le nom déjà c'est dégueulasse. Et puis les valeurs – loyal ? A quoi ça sert ? Et puis un blaireau... Depuis quand c'est imposant un blaireau ?

A part bouffer des champignons et des mulots, on a déjà vu quelqu'un hurler qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un blaireau ?

Non mais ne me dîtes pas que il existe trois qualités dans le monde, et qu'ils ont trouvés que Loyal – je vous croirais pas.

Donc. Je me perds.

On en retourne à Kevin qui – je sais pas comment il fait, soit c'est de la provocation soit il est vraiment con – se tape toujours des T en magie noire.

Alors que c'est pas compliqué putain !

Déjà même pas capable de maîtriser un impardonnable. C'est quoi, la formule qui est difficile ? Parce qu'avec Endoloris pour la douleur et Impero pour imposer quelque chose c'est pas vraiment le top vraiment imagination.

\- Je peux partir ? Me coupe-t-il dans mes pensées, alors que ça fait dix minutes que je le fixe sans dire un mot.

Faut comprendre : j'attendais des excuses

Qui ne viennent toujours pas. Ça m'énerve !

\- Non mais c'est que j'ai Quidditch en fait, m'informe-t-il l'air guilleret.

Parce que j'en ai l'air d'avoir quelque chose à foutre qu'il se trémousse le cul sur un balais volant ?

\- Fabuleux, sifflais-je. En haussant un sourcil s'il vous plaît – on a tous pris des cours avec Rogue. Bon. Après chez les Malefoy c'est inné et on dirait encore que Rosier et Wilkes se sont pris une porte quand ils essayent.

Chacun son talent hein. Qui sait.

D'ailleurs...

Je me demande si le maître sait le faire. Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il en a déjà ?

\- Donc... ? Me demande l'autre. Je peux partir ? Vous comprenez, j'ai un entraînement pour le match là et bon... Honnêtement j'ai le temps pour les cours j'aurais que ça à faire de ma vie quand j'aurais fini Poudlard alors que Quidditch ? Vous croyez qu'on a le temps quand on fait médicomage ? Il insiste.

…

Okay. Je loue Rogue là en fait – je sais pas un autel à sa patience ou un truc du genre.

Parce que y'a une clause pas mise dans l'affaire c'est l'option PBP « Papa Bis pour les Perturbés » qui se sentent obligés de vous raconter leur vies à chaque fois que vous les convoquez.

Alors que ? Je m'en fous !

\- Et moi je serais bien mieux en train de siffler un verre de Pur-Feu au lieu d'entendre des crétins se plaindre mais vous voyez on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Il en reste coi.

Pour changer.

\- Allez partez, fini-je par dire.

Ah non. Ne croyez pas que c'est de la pitié ou une autre chose du genre c'est plutôt de la logique. De la tactique.

1) S'il part, j'ai fini mon service.

2) Si j'ai fini mon service, j'ai la totale tranquillité de rejoindre les autres qui vivent dans la Grande salle.

3)Qui dit Grande Salle dit Alcool et on m'a suffisamment tapé sur les nerfs pour que je ne crache pas sur un verre.

4) Et il y a du fait que les Serpentards entraînent leur nouveau batteur sur des Poufsouffles.

Voyez ? Une pierre quatre coups.

.

.

.

\- Alors ? Finit par demander Travers adepte du principe de vivre par procuration.

\- Alors Rogue doit être un sacré masochiste pour vouloir de lui-même un poste avec ces sales gamins, marmonnais-je.

\- C'est une question qu'on peut se poser ça, Rogue est-il masochiste ?

\- Parce que se faire prof du môme qui a exactement la même tronche que ton ennemi, les yeux de ta copine avada kedavrisée en plus... Je sais pas comment vous appelez ça mais...

\- Comment vous savez ça ? Intervint Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils.

On s'échange tous un regard gêné. Et d'un même mouvement tout les coups de coudes se dirigent vers Rodolphus.

\- Merci les mecs, chuchote-t-il furieux.

\- Ta femme ton problème.

\- Euh... En fait...

Elle croise ses bras sur la poitrine. Hausse un sourcil – je vous avais dit qu'elle savait le faire.

\- J'écoute ?

\- Entre-mec-des-fois-au-pub-on-s'éclate-à-le-bourrer-pour-se-foutre-de-sa-gueule, marmonne Rodolphus à toute vitesse.

Bellatrix nous regarde d'un air interloqué – elle se demande encore ce qu'elle fout là sûrement – avant de soupirer et de tourner les talons.

\- Bon débarras, marmonnais-je alors que mon frère me jette un regard noir.

Il peut bien parler, elle lui fout autant la frousse qu'à nous.

\- Donc, Rogue, remet la conversation sur le tapis Rosier. Masochiste ou pas ? Ouvrez les paris, on mise à dix gallions ?

On le fixe tous. En silence.

\- Et bien quoi ? Depuis quand vous tenez compte de l'avis de Bellatrix ?

Silence.

Encore.

\- Bonjour. Ravi de voir que tu te préoccupes de ma santé morale Rosier, grince ledit Rogue en rabattant sa cape sur lui.

Chauve-souris.

Le surnom est pas tout à fait faux non-plus – vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un de plus dégueulasse que lui ? Je suis sûr que non. On pourrait passer sur les cheveux gras – ou dire que c'est les potions à la limite – sur son teint cireux et blafard mais... Vous avez vu son nez ?

C'est pas humain un pif pareil ! On pourrait carrément aménager ça en appart' tellement y'a de la place !

\- Rogue, Ro-o-guee ! S'exclame-t-il en écartant les bras. Tellement... pré-ve-nan de votre part les gars de m'avoir averti de ta venue, de vrais potes merci, jette-t-il. Eh bien... Assis-toi là, euh non il y a Rockwood je l'avais pas vu oui bon si tu arrêtais de dormir aussi on te verrait plus bon bah là ah non c'est ta place Malefoy ? Si tu faisais pas le guet dans notre propre salle aussi enfin bon et bien... Assis-toi où tu peux, je suppose, il finit par dire gêné.

\- Trop d'honneur.

On se jette tous un regard en biais avant de se marrer silencieusement.

Le silence se fait une fois de plus, chacun sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Faut dire il y a de ces personnes, elles ont le don de gâcher l'ambiance par leur simple présence.

Bellatrix. Rogue

…

…

...

Le Maître.

Bon. C'est pas le genre de chose à répéter après, mais c'est vrai ! Aucune ambiance mais aucune, et si on a le malheur de rigoler c'est Doloris dans ta face.

On a tous plus ou moins testé.

Non mais après il y a des fois où on peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Comme lorsqu'il est revenu – on se chiait presque tous dessus de terreur – mais à se caresser le crâne d'un air amoureux là pendant au moins deux semaines – à la limite d'embrasser les miroirs alors que pourtant... Hum. On a baissé les yeux en vitesse avec Avery avant qu'il ne voit qu'on se marrait comme des baleines.

Mais c'est vrai, comment voulez-vous qu'on garde du sérieux quand il nous donne nos ordres de mission en se caressant la tête ?

\- On s'emmerde, déclare Wilkes d'un ton catégorique.

\- On profite du silence, nuance.

\- Non mais pas que là, continue-t-il. Faut savoir voir la réalité de la vie mon vieux, on vieillit. On s'emmerde – il coupe la parole à Avery qui allait argumenter qu'on avait même pas la demi-trentaine bordel – au quotidien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Regardes-toi Rabastan, Rogue ! Vous donnez des putains de cours ! Les autres travaillent tous au ministères – Rodolphus lève la main et il le fusille du regard – et les autres encore n'en branlent pas une. On se fait vieux, finit-il en s'excitant tout seul.

Nouveau coup d'oeil commun.

Pas faux.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? hésitais-je, pas bien convaincu.

\- Ah ça je sais pas à vous de trouver.

On le regarde tous d'un air ahuri.

\- Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais faire le discours et le changement ? AH MAIS NON ça se passe pas comme ça. Soit on parle soit on agit ! T'a déjà vu le Maître nous faire de longs discours comme ceux de l'ex-vieux ?

\- Bah... Oui ?

Parce que déblatérer un quart d'heure sur son abandon, qu'il est déçu – sauf moi Rodolphus et Bellatrix ahah comme quoi partir se défouler après une dispute ça peut finir bien vu quand on a des prétextes ( parce que vous croyiez vraiment qu'on a cherché le maître ? Ahahahahaha. Sauf peut-être Bellatrix peut-être son fantasme était mort) et qu'il s'est sentit seul et trahi c'est pas du discours ça ?

Enfin. Encore une fois dire ça à voix haute c'est comme signer en bas d'un contrat appelé Avada.

\- Non mais c'est pas pareil, évase-t-il d'un geste de la main. C'est pas un discours c'est...

\- De l'encouragement ? Tente Malefoy.

\- Parce que te lancer des Doloris ça te stimule toi ?

\- Il partage ses impressions voilà tout, propose Augustus qui s'est enfin réveillé.

Faut dire qu'il dort les trois quarts du temps.

\- On les apprécierait moins vivantes ses impressions, se joint à la conversation Rogue qui n'hésite pas une seconde avant de se servir un pichet d'Avada Tequila. (Une de mes inventions et j'en suis particulièrement fier.)

Ah parce que c'est original en plus l'Avada Tequila, ça change du Pur-Feu, de la bierraubeurre ou de cette connerie de jus de citrouille. Parce que je veux bien que ça soit sorcier mais qui s'est un jour dit que du jus pressé de citrouille ça allait donner quelque chose de bon ?

Faut pas nous prendre pour des cons non plus.

Résultat il s'étrangle en avalant une gorgée, me jette un regard noir – il les cultive ses regards noirs je suis sûr qu'il en a une dizaine différents – avant de poser prudemment son verre un peu plus loin.

Et ça rate pas.

\- C'est si fort que ça ? Demande Lucius d'un ton intéressé.

\- Ça dépend ce que t'appelles fort, renseignais-je. Après tout je suis le plus connaisseur. C'est moi qui l'ait inventé ! (Laissez-moi me vanter encore quelques minutes )

Bon au départ c'était totalement autre chose que j'avais en tête, mélanger toutes les Vodka possible dans un seul verre : le mélange qui tue. De la mort.

Lord Vodkamort.

Ahaha.

…

Et puis bon je me suis dit que si le Maître fouillait dans ma tête pour des infos et tombait sur ça j'étais cuit. Mort. Aha. Donc... On est passé à l'Avada Tequila.

J'aurais du faire Barman pas Mangemort.

A propos de mélange, en voilà un nouveau : prenez cinq ou six mangemorts, ajoutez y de l'alcool, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ?

Je vous le donne entre mille, des mangemorts déchirés.

\- Moi ma couleur préférée c'est le rose, balbutie Travers, assommé par son verre.

\- Moi c'est le bleu !

\- Ah le bleu aussi mais pas un bleu-bleu mais plus dans le genre bleu ciel, comme les oiseaux...

\- Après le rouge c'est pas mal aussi,

\- TRAITRE A TON SANG, hurle Malefoy, en lui jetant le verre au visage. Qui le rate d'ailleurs et vient s'écraser sur une table derrière.

\- C'est pas mal comme principe hein traître à son sang rit un autre – j'ai arrêté de chercher à reconnaître ceux qui sont loin de moi après le quatrième Avada.

\- Pourquoi ça te tente ?

\- Non mais on connait pas vraiment d'autre chose hein et si on pouvait être traître mais à autre chose que son sang ça serait quoi ?

\- ... le violet c'est joli sinon.

\- Aucune idée, marmonne Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. Les notions de traître à sa patrie ne t'évoquent sûrement rien.

\- Ou l'orange ?

\- PAS DE WEASLEY, beugle-t-on en choeur en fusillant Travers du regard.

Il s'excuse, manque de se rétamer la table en attrapant sa bouteille.

\- Et avec Narcissa ? ( Parce qu'elle était foutrement bien foutue celle-là. )

\- Ah on a du souci avec le petit Draco il veut jamais faire ce qu'on lui dit soit-disant que c'est pas bien, marmonne Lucius. On a élevé quoi ? Il s'énerve. UNE CHEVRE ?

\- Ça peut être sympa une chèvre à la maison !

Dolohov continue alors qu'on l'ignore superbement.

\- Pas besoin d'aller au Super-sorcier du coin pour aller chercher son lait !

\- ET TON ELFE IL TE SERT A QUOI DU CON ?

\- Vu comme ça...

On échange un regard avec Wilkes, un des seuls qui a préféré arrêter les Avada au profit des Slythergin. Mauvaise idée.

C'est dix fois plus fort et plus vicieux.

Son goût sucré te faire croire que c'est pas alcoolisé – ahah la bonne blague. J'y ai jeté tout le gin que j'ai trouvé.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les-

TOUS AUX ABRIS !

\- gars... finit-elle, sans y croire. Attendez, vous êtes torchés là?

Bellatrix attrape un des verre, le renifle avant de le reposer. D'hésiter. De le reprendre. De le reposer. De le reprendre. De le...

\- Décide-toi putain !.

Elle se tourne vers moi, me fixe.

Ah.

Oups ?

\- C'est sans danger l'Avada, rigole Avery en levant bien haut son verre.

Elle finit par y goûter, je lui surprend un sourire alors qu'elle vide le verre.

Eh bien voilà ! Pas si compliqué si ?

\- N'empêche que c'est pratique une chèvre, continue l'autre, perdu dans son propre délire. Si tu perds un elfe et que tu veux du lait eh bien t'as pas besoin d'un nouvel elfe...

\- MAIS TU NOUS GAVES AVEC TON LAIT !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais perdu ton elfe ?

Ils se tournent tous vers moi – éclatent de rire. Sisi. Même Bellatrix.

\- Parce que tu fais jamais de combats d'elfes ?

\- Parce que tu les tortures jamais pour le plaisir ?

\- Parce que t'en tues jamais un ou deux comme ça parce que t'as envie ?

\- Parce que tu leur arraches jamais la tête quand ils viennent pas assez vite ?

\- Parce que tu couches jamais avec eux quand t'a pas de sang-de-bourbe sous la main ?

Je me tourne vers Rosier, le dévisage bizarrement.

Depuis quand ça tue un elfe ça ?

\- … Non.

Ils me regardent tous comme s'il m'était poussé une troisième tête alors je reprends.

\- Non mais c'est laid – ta gueule Antonin – ça se laisse mourir tout seul ça se plaint même pas pourquoi vous voulez aller tuer des elfes ? On a sept milliards de moldus je vous rappelle.

\- C'est vrai que... Pas faux.

\- Non mais faut se bouger, sortir de chez soi, attraper un moldu, prétexte Wilkes qui a comme passion de s'avachir dans son canapé, alors que tu claques des doigts et hop, ton elfe.

\- Et puis lorsque t'as fini les autres nettoient pour toi, ajoute Lucius, songeur.

\- Parce que tu éventres des elfes toi avec le gosse à la maison ?

\- Ça forge le caractère nous apprend Bellatrix avec un grand sourire.

Brrr. Tarée.

Même Rodolphus la regarde bizarrement.

\- Mais avec les moldus c'est encore mieux non pour un gosse ?

Autant pour moi.

Bande de barges.

Au moins je fais mes décapitations, tortures en privé. Non mais. On va pas en plus laisser les autres en profiter quand on se fait plaisir.

C'est une question de principes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, se plaint une fois de plus Rogue alors qu'on lui donne une tape amicale sur le dos.

Qui lui fait se manger la table, certes.

…

C'est pas de notre faute s'il a autant de force qu'une fourmi !

N'empêche qu'il a raison.

On se demande tous ce qu'il fout là.


End file.
